Noble and Tyler
by alreadytorn
Summary: AU Dr. John Noble is having trouble with his teenage daughter Jenny. And his son David is a genius and has been recruited by the Torchwood Institute School. And what about David's teacher, Rose Tyler? Can she help him love again after his divorce? 10/Rose
1. Chapter 1

"Jennifer! David! Hurry up; you'll both be late for school!" Dr. John Noble hollered up the stairs of his modest 3 bedroom London townhouse.

"Coming Dad!" He heard his son reply and footsteps running on the floor above him.

"Gimme a minute, yeah?" His daughter yelled, irritated. John shook his head and sighed as he turned back into the kitchen. He was a good father, wasn't he? He woke them up early so they would have plenty of time to get ready before school. He was making pancakes right now. Just so they could sit down together as a family.

"Morning, Dad." David greeted him as he sat his book bag on his chair, pilling it with his books.

"Morning, Dave. Ready for today?" he asked his son while flipping a pancake.

"Yup! I can't wait. I mean, I have a maths test today, but it shouldn't be too bad. It's just fractions. But, later in science we get to learn about the planets! I think Neptune is my favorite. Besides Earth, of course. But even Earth can get a little boring, don't you think, Dad? I like living here an' all, but there's nothing too spectacular after a while. Sure, 70 percent is covered in water and we're the only inhabitable rock in the solar system, but it's not like there's anything mad like diamond waterfalls, right? That'd be so cool, Dad! Diamond waterfalls, can you imagine?" John chuckled at his son's widened and eager brown eyes, carbon copies of his own.

"No, I can't. That would definitely be something, huh? _What _is your sister doing up there? I got you both up and hour ago." He asked his youngest as he got the orange juice from the refrigerator.

"I don't know," David answered, shrugging. "She's a girl."

John smiled at him, "That about covers it, right?"

David nodded definitely. "Are you picking us up from school today, Dad?"

John sighed. His profession as a doctor at Royal Hope Hospital was quite demanding. He liked working, though. Especially since the divorce. He loved his children dearly, but he was still lonely. And Jenny seemed to find any excuse to be away from him since his separation from their mother. It's almost like she blames him for her mother's dishonesty and it breaks his heart every time his daughter turns those big brown eyes on him, filled to the brim with distaste.

"I can't, son. Craig needs me to take over so he can take Alphie to his grandparents' for the week. Donna'll be there to get the both of you, though. And she'll stay until I can get away." He said as Jenny appeared on the stairs.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked. John inwardly cringed. His sweet, innocent baby girl in a much too short mini-skirt and a tight V-necked top. Eyeliner ringed her chocolate orbs, courtesy of his blasted sister, no doubt. Her lips were abnormally shiny and her sleek blonde hair was slung in front of her shoulder.

"No.", he stated. "Absolutely not. Go change. Right now."

She adopted a defiant expression and huffed. "What, pray tell, is wrong with it?"

"What isn't wrong with it? You like that girl we saw on the street the other day. What'd you do to your lips?" David inputted.

Jenny made a face at him. "Fine. I'll go _change._" And she stomped back up the stairs. John and David shared a Look. John dropped a plate of pancakes in front of his son, whom had completed packing his bag and sat down at the table. They went about their business in silence; John finishing up his daughter's pancake and cleaning up the doughy mess everywhere else.

"There. Better?" he turned from the stove to see his 14 year old return. Looking much more presentable in a pair of dark trousers and high-necked, short-sleeved black t-shirt.

"Much. Thank you."

"Dad! Behind you!" his son shouted at him after widening his eyes. John glanced behind him and saw that smoke was coming from Jenny's charcoal-imitating pancake. He yelped and grabbed the fire extinguisher from above the stovetop. He doused the blackened surface with the white foam and turned around with his shoulders back; waving his hand at the smoke and excess extinguishing material.

His children looked at him, flustered and disheveled, looked at each other, and combusted into giggles and laughs. He smiled slightly at the sight of them. They looked so young and carefree compared to how the usually looked nowadays, with the drama between him and their mother. In a way, he had made them laugh like that. Sure, it was unintentional, but he still caused this beautiful Kodak moment!

"Alright," he chuckled, putting the extinguisher down. "Time to go. Here, Jenny," he grabbed a banana out of the bowl on the bar and tossed it at her. "Sorry about your pancake."

She had recovered from her laughing fit with a serene smile on her beautiful face and caught the banana. "A banana? Really, Daddy?"

"Good source of potassium." He winked at her. Elated at her calling him 'Daddy', it had been awhile since she had referred to him as that.

She chuckled at him, grabbed her bag, and walked towards the door. Her brother quickly followed, grabbing his backpack and scrambling from his place at the table. David hurriedly tossed his empty plate in the sink and walked after his sister.

"Can I drive?" he heard his daughter call from the foyer.

"Absolutely not, Jennifer." He retorted, snatching his briefcase and pulling his trench coat off the hanger.

"But why? You just nearly burned down the kitchen; I think I'd better be the designated driver this morning. I'd like to make it to school in one piece." She teased as he brushed past her going out the door.

"You're 14, and that was a completely unintentional accident. _I _will drive, and you will sit quietly." He answered walking over to the driver's side of his very blue Ford Fusion and unlocking it.

"Shotgun!" David called, racing to the passenger side.

"I don't think so, Squirt!" Jenny shouted as she made her way to the car. "You're too young, tell him Dad."

"Sorry, buddy. What say we drop her off first, and then you can climb up here?" he asked as they piled into the four-door.

"Okay!" his son eagerly agreed from the back seat. Jenny immediately pulled down the visor and examined herself in the mirror, wiping under her eyes and adjusting her hair for no reason John could see. He looked in his rear-view and connected gazes with his son, who rolled his eyes in response to his sister's silly actions.

"Sweetheart, you look beautiful. I don't see why you insist on messing with your face _every _morning." He said offhandedly as he pulled up to a red light.

"Because I'd like to look my best. And my best isn't sweat pants, a messy ponytail, and smudged mascara." She explained bluntly.

"Uh-huh…" John trailed off, perplexed and disinterested. His daughter rolled her eyes. She closed the visor and sat back in her seat, turned the radio up, and stared out the window.

John and David became engrossed in a discussion about which planet would be most habitable after Earth. Even though David John Noble was only 7, he was very bright. Much like John himself. The father and son were uncannily similar in several ways. Especially in appearance. David had inherited John's deep, hypnotizing chocolate brown orbs, and his adorably messy equally brown hair. Which Donna spitefully said after the divorce, was "a blessing considering his cow-of-a-mother's uncontrollable burnt-popcorn-colored mane."

His daughter and himself were also alike, but in attitude, not interests. Jenny was very stubborn, not unlike himself, and it didn't take much for her to close in on herself, which the divorce had definitely caused her to do. David was more sensitive, and rather heartbreakingly wore his little innocent heart on his sleeve. Jenny had acquired blonde hair, but it was straight as a ruler and only the purest of blondes. Thankfully, she had also been given her father's gorgeous eyes. Along with his acute nose, and angular features. Others often said both the children looked like him more than anything.

As John pulled up beside his daughter's school, he couldn't help but sigh dejectedly as he reflected on how the time had passed, and the changes that it brought with it.

"Bye Dad." She said getting out of the car.

"Bye, Jen." He returned as she got farther away from him, "I love you!"

"Love you too." She called quickly as she jogged to join her friends.

John stared for a moment, also allowing David to join him up front, before pressing the gas gently and turning away from the high school.

**_BadWolfShip**_

_Knock knock knock. _

Rose Marion Tyler groaned and rolled over into her pillow. She knew exactly who was at the door and was not happy about it.

_Knock knock knock._

Rose grunted and grabbed the pillow next to her, shoving it on top of her head and holding it on either ear. Then she heard her front door open.

"Noooooooooo…" Rose moaned into the pillow as she heard footsteps coming towards her safe haven.

"Rose. Come on, love. Time to ge' up!"

"G'way." Rose mumbled as she batted her hand out. One of the intruders laughed while the other sighed exasperatedly.

"Rose Marion Tyler. Ge' a move on. Or I _will _make you, ya 'ear?" She heard a voice with a slight Scottish accent say sternly.

"I du'wanna."

"Okay, tha's it. Help me out, Ames." And then Rose was being pulled by her feet. She quickly used her training to grab the sides of her headboard and held on tightly, not leaving her Cloud 9 without a fight.

"Le'go!" Rose said as she struggled against her captors. They just pulled harder.

"Rose! Come…_on!_" The Scottish one grunted.

"Come on, darling. You…have…_things…_to do…." 'Ames' panted as she nearly missed being kicked in the face by Rose's reckless legs.

"One…good…reason!" Rose yelled as her strength was depleting.

"Your _job!_" Rose stopped her struggling and she heard double sighs of relief and then felt a weight on top of her.

"_Oof_." The air left Rose's body in one quick breath.

"There. Now are we ready to get up?" Amy asked as Rose shifted to look at her.

"Maybe, wait a mo'…" Rose reached behind her and grabbed onto the person on top of her. Then she rolled them over so she could get off the bed.

Rose straightened up and looked down at her very disgruntled friend.

"Well, come on! We have _jobs, _you know!" Grace blew ginger hair out from in front of her eyes as she glared at Rose. Rose just grinned then walked out into the kitchen. Amy and Grace followed after her.

"So, how was your date?" Amy asked Rose as she slid onto a bar stool in Rose's kitchen.

"Ugh," Rose curled her lip as she sifted through the cabinets. "Horrible. Total tool."

Grace snorted from her place atop the counter, "Aren't they all?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Oh, shut up. What did Gavin do now?"

Quickly dodging the subject, Grace snapped, "That's beside the point. What was wrong with him, Rose?"

"What _wasn't _wrong with him? All he could do, was brag about how much of a genius he was, and how he was developing brilliant technology that would make him rich. Between trying to stay awake, and trying to not slap him so hard his supposedly high IQ dropped 2 digits, I barely made it through the main course!" She said exasperately. Amy winced.

"Yikes. That's harsh…"

"So, I'm guessing he _isn't _the family man you're looking for?" Grace asked, swinging her legs.

Rose snorted, "God, no. I didn't think it would be so damn _hard _finding a nice guy, and having a developing relationship. My biological clock is ticking, and the closest I've gotten is Tony and my little wonders of the world."

Amy propped her chin on her hand and sighed in sympathy for her friend. "You'll find him, Rose. I know you will."

Rose smiled at her. Amy Rich was a good friend of hers, and also her assistant. Amy had lovely dark blonde hair recently cut short. Hers was natural as opposed to Rose's, and Rose was very jealous as she often told Amy. She also had the prettiest blue eyes to match the friendly smile she wore so often. And she was absolutely wonderful at keeping Rose in line. Without Amy, Rose would never get anything done, and would have been fired approximately 23 times whether her father was in charge or not.

Grace Smith was a good friend of both Rose and Amy. She had long, curly ginger hair and startling blue eyes, lined with grey. She had the temper to match, but what with handling a gun, had a very good reign on it. She was also so full of sympathy, but also very vengeful. She needed Amy and Rose to keep her together. Rose loved her two best friends more than anything, but she _knew _something was missing in her life.

Rose Tyler was a teacher at Torchwood. The Torchwood Institute School was for abnormally genius children. As well as the occasional alien offspring. Rose was well-respected there. She taught her 'little wonders of the world' fantastically. She loved kids, and they loved her. She was ready to start the next chapter in her life.

"Thanks, Ames. So what's on the agenda for today?" Rose asked as she sipped her tea. Amy pushed her glasses up her nose and took out her trusty PDA.

"Paperwork," Rose groaned. "Lunch with your mum. You also are going to have a new student starting. David John Noble, Boy Super Genius. You'll need to meet with him and his father Doctor John Noble this evening. Dr. Noble also has a daughter who should also be going to TIS. But she's 14, so she might not want to."

Grace smiled wistfully, "I remember being 14…"

Rose snorted. "So does Scotland Yard."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it took so long. It's just been sitting here on my computer and I haven't had time to put it up. I cut it a little shorter than I would have liked, but I figured you guys waited long enough. I wanna change the title, also. I'm thinking "Sway"? I need more ideas! If you guys come up with anything, let me know!**

John let his head fall to his desk with a _thud._ He was so tired of being at the busy hospital. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ward off the Oncoming Headache.

He was contemplating how satisfying it would be to just fake sick and go pick the kids up early from school. Maybe go to Piccadilly Circus. David would be ecstatic, no doubt. And Jenny could always be won with the promise of a go on the Eye, she loved being up in the sky looking down at the minuscule people below. He was just about to fully convince himself when a tall, ginger man walked into his office with a nurse, Christina something, trailing behind him.

"Dr. Noble?" the man asked.

"Yes?" John answered, bemused.

"I'm Director Peter Tyler. I need to speak with you about something very important." He glanced at Christina, "In private."

John nodded at the curious woman and she left hastily. John gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

"Of course. Please, have a seat." Director Peter Tyler complied and knit his fingers together in his lap.

"So, what's this about, then?" John inquired.

"Dr. Noble, I'm the director of a government institution called Torchwood. Not many people know of us, and we like to keep it that way. The Torchwood Institute deals with extra-terrestrial life that finds its way to Earth. I know this is a lot to take in, so I will allow your questions now."

John gaped at the man. Aliens? Did this man need to be admitted to the psych ward? No. No, no, no, there have been some strange occurrences. Like the spaceship over London that was somehow told to the public to be a hoax. But, aliens? Really? _Well_, he supposed, _I guess that explains my ex-wife_…

"Um, Director Tyler… I'm still not sure whether or not to believe you, but even if I did, what does Torchwood have to do with me? I'm just a doctor."

Pete smiled comfortingly at him. "Well, it's not so much as to do with _you, _Dr. Noble, as it does with your children."

John stood abruptly. "No, Director Tyler, I'm sorry. My children are not aliens. If there's anyone I know that might even the slightest bit be alien, it's my ex-wife. Not my kids."

The ginger man raised his hands in a sort of surrender and chuckled. Why was he chuckling at him? His children were _not _extra-terrestrial in any way. And even if they were, no one was taking them from him.

"You have me all wrong, John. May I call you John?" John nodded curtly, still confused and slightly bristled. "Torchwood also deals with geniuses. Smarter than average humans, if you will. We have a school, so as to keep them at the level they belong, without putting an 8 year old in college."

Comprehension was slowly dawning on John. He shifted back into his chair and Pete did the same. "So, David and Jenny?"

Pete nodded. "Mainly your son, but Jennifer is also well beyond the IQ of a normal 14 year old girl. But, seeing as she's a teenager, we didn't know if she would be up to leaving her school with her friends. My own daughter took some convincing, but she agreed it was in her best interest."

John breathed out, still unsure, but sensing nothing but sincerity and honesty in the man before him. "You have a daughter?"

Pete nodded and added, "And a son. Tony's 7, and also goes to TIS."

"And how old's your daughter?"

Pete sighed dejectedly. "Almost 28."

"Ah. Better than a teenager though, right? Jenny's a right nightmare at times."

Pete chuckled and shook his head slightly. "Oh, the things my little girl got into at 14. Mind you, everything's made her the woman she is today. I'm so proud of her. She teaches at the school, actually. The kids love her."

John smiled. Pete was definitely friendly enough. "So, what about my children? Are they just supposed to start going to this Torchwood School?"

"It's all up to you, of course. And them. You might want to discuss it as a family. I guarantee you though, John, they will be very safe at Torchwood."

At John's still skeptical look, Pete continued, "I am also offering you a job in the lab at Torchwood Institute. Your pay will be doubled and you'll be close enough to David and Jennifer to eat lunch with them every day."

John looked into the man's eyes again, before deciding.

"Do you think we could be introduced to the facility today?"

David was just sitting in class, extremely bored by the trivial lesson his impossibly thick teacher was dribbling about. So, he pushed his black rimmed glasses up his small nose, and opened his book under the table.

_A Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy _was what currently held David's attentions. So much in fact, that he failed to notice when Mr. Mitchell called his name.

"David Noble!" David's head snapped up so fast his glasses slid down his nose.

"Y-Yes, sir?" He stuttered, shocked at being addressed. Mr. Mitchell gave an agitated sigh.

"You're wanted in the office, Mr. Noble. Take your things." David quickly gathered his school stuff up and left his desk. As curious as he was about what was going on, he was also immensely relieved to be escaping that horrendous waste of precious time.

David strolled down the hall of his school. He was so happy to be leaving. And he knew his dad was taking him and Jenny somewhere. He did that every so often. Since his parents' divorce, David's dad had been trying to hold their little family together. David didn't mind. Sure, he loved his mum (she was his _mum_, after all), but his dad understood him. To an extent. He didn't try to keep him encased as a child all the time. He was much too intelligent for that. His dad was his best friend, ultimately. And he wanted nothing more than to make his dad proud.

David got to the office and wasted no time opening and going through the door. As he expected, there his dad was, hands in pockets, waiting with his sister. The only thing not anticipated about this scene was the look on his sister's face. A million emotions were there. Confusion, shock, annoyance, anger, excitement, and sadness fought across her pretty face.

David tilted his head in confusion, but grinned widely, nonetheless.

"Hey, Dad!"

The man in question acknowledged his son with a smile. "Hey, kiddo. Wanna get out of here?"

"Of course! Let's go!"

The Noble family piled into the car, a similar scene to the one just a few hours prior, when they started their day.

"I thought you had to work late, Dad." David asked as he buckled his seatbelt.

John eyed him in the rearview mirror after he backed out of the parking space his Ford Fusion had previously occupied.

"There's been a change of plans. I have a surprise for you both."

David nodded. "So, we won't be seeing Aunt Donna then?"

His dad made a face in the mirror. "What d'you wanna see _her _for?" came playfully. The sincerity of the remark lost in the twinkle in his brown eyes.

David giggled and Jenny, though still somewhat entranced, spared a smile.

John's lips quirked, "We still might. Depends on how this goes."

They sat in silence for the rest of the ride. But David was eagerly looking out the window. In order to get to this strange secret place, they evidently had to go through London. David loved London. Though he was invariably smart, he could be somewhat socially inept. So he liked observing the people in their natural habitat. And the city was the best place for it. All the buildings, and advertisements, and fashions were absolutely and irrevocably _fascinating _to young David Noble.

He liked to mentally catalogue the different things he saw. So far there was a strange looking man with liberty spikes decked in all black clothing, a pregnant woman that had on the strangest skirt he'd ever seen, and a tired looking mother with two children smaller than David running about her.

All of a sudden, the car jolted to a stop. His dad cursed and banged on the horn.

"What is this? Come on, move!" He said loudly. David and Jenny looked on interestedly.

Then, out of nowhere, this- this _thing_ leaped over the hood of the car. It was fleshy and had its jaws opened wide as it flew over the Fusion. Its nose was flat and sort of climbed up its face. But the scariest thing, David knew, were the teeth sticking out of its gums. Those fangs were terrifying.

Immediately after the thing moved on through the other traffic, David noticed a ginger woman in a leather jacket was running after it. And trailing after her was a dark blonde female fumbling with a bag of some sorts. His eyes widened when he saw the blonde pull out a very futuristic looking gun. She seemed to have experience doing this sort of thing since she was still keeping up extraordinarily well with the creature and, he assumed, her ginger partner.

His dad seemed frozen in his seat. David could practically see the gears turning in his head. Whatever conclusion the Doctor had come up with seemed to satisfy him, because he shook his head and then made his way around the still un-moving cars in front of him.

Jenny and David stared at him with mouths agape until they pulled into a parking garage next to a mostly glass building.

John walked into the building with his children following, looking around curiously. It looked like your standard office building. He never would have guessed that it was an alien hunting facility that also taught and harbored geniuses.

_Go figure._ He thought as another office worker passed him.

John was saved the awkwardness of asking someone for assistance after gazing around and trying to figure out where he should possibly start going when a young black man walked up to him and the kids.

"Dr. John Noble?" he asked. The man didn't look as business-y as everyone else John had observed. He looked kind of Rambo, if John was honest. Black cargo pants, and a tight black t-shirt covered a muscular military frame. Just the slightest bit intimidating.

"Yes?" John asked, hopefully.

"Director Tyler said you might be lost. I'm here to show you to his office."

"Oh, okay." John said, "After you, Mister…?"

"Smith. Lieutenant Mickey Smith. Pleased to meet you, sir." He stuck his hand out while still holding a military stance. John shook it quickly before Lt. Smith dropped his hand and led began to lead them through the building.

They got into a lift and Lt. Smith pressed the button for the top floor. David immediately launched into question for the military man.

"Are you a soldier? You look like a soldier. Why do soldiers wear black anyway? I thought it was supposed to be camouflage. Well, I guess black could count as camouflage. But you'd have to be somewhere really dark, obviously. You look really strong. How strong are you? Could you lift me? Though, Aunt Donna says anyone could lift me. She says I'm built like my 'paper-cut of a father'. I don't think Dad's that skinny. He has pretty broad shoulders. He used to lift me up on them when I was little. I'm not little anymore, so he hasn't done it in a while. Where are we going? I like this lift. This lift is cool. It's glass, right? What's the weight capacity? Has it been checked recently?" David was silenced by the lift opening and Lieutenant Smith leading the family out onto the floor and almost immediately into an office with the sign _Director Peter A. Tyler_.

Lt. Smith opened the door to reveal a strong-built ginger man sitting at a wide mahogany desk covered with papers. He looked like he had been trying to tidy up the mess before they arrived. David giggled at the comical exasperated look on Director Tyler's face.

Director Tyler smiled correspondingly at David.

"Hello again Dr. Noble, Welcome to Torchwood."

"Director Tyler. I must insist you call me John." His dad urged.

"And I must insist you call me Pete. Have you reached your decision?" he asked and gestured for them to sit down. He sent Lt. Smith to Room 14 classroom as his welcoming but intent gaze focused in on David's father. David looked confused at his dad. _What decision?_ He wondered.

"Well…" David saw his dad's hand jump to his ear, as he often did when he was nervous. "I was hoping you could help explain to David and Jenny. It's up to them."

The man called Pete smiled ironically. "I have just the thing."

Rose laughed loudly along with her class. Little Eva was so adorable. Eva was one of the numbers of alien children Rose had to privilege of teaching. She was a Verlogan from the planet Spufferly. She was green and almost pixie-like. She had beautiful red wings that she was currently using to fly around Rose's classroom. Everyone was clapping and cheering as Eva was clearly enjoying herself.

It was times like these that Rose wondered why on Earth humans were so bent on being ignorant to extra-terrestrial life. Eva was a miracle, and if anyone but Torchwood and UNIT knew, they would have taken this miracle and turned it into just another science experiment. Sure, as a lover of science herself, Rose was curious as to how Verlogans were different from humans, but it doesn't take too much effort to first of all, ask permission to run tests, and second, to use tests that don't make them uncomfortable. Then maybe humans wouldn't be seen as the monsters they're perceived as.

Rose was watching Eva perform a loop-de-loop when she noticed someone was standing in her doorway. It was her father, Director Peter Allan Tyler. She wondered briefly why he was there before making her way over to him with a soft smile still on her face.

"Hello Director Tyler. How are you fairing this fine day?" She inquired playfully. He shook his head at her.

"I'm fine, Rose. And you're as cheeky as ever, I assume?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow. She smirked at him.

"Of course. When have I ever been anything else?" They shared a chuckle and Rose turned to her class that was still engrossed in watching Eva.

"Children!" Rose called. The young joy-filled laughs decrescendo-ed as the kids turned to their teacher. Once Rose was satisfied with their attention, she spoke,

"I am being pulled out for a moment, but I expect you all to be very well-behaved for Lieutenant Smith while I'm gone." She gestured to Mickey with a stern look to Eva. The small extraterrestrial was very mischievous when she knew she could get away with it.

Then she smiled. "Bye guys!"

Several scattered, "Bye!"s were issued with jubilant waves as Rose turned and walked through the door to Room 14.

She closed it behind her and smiled at her dad. She then noticed the three newcomers accompanying him. She quickly realized this must be the new additions to Torchwood.

"Rose, this is Dr. John Noble and his children Jennifer and David. Let's go to the conference room so I can further inform you." Pete said.

Rose nodded and followed him down the hall to one of the many but available sterile conference rooms.

When they got there, Pete settled at the head of the long, mahogany table and waved for the Nobles to sit down. The little boy, _David_ she presumed, enthusiastically jumped into one of the big chairs closest to the door. The teenaged girl, _Jennifer_, cautiously sat next to him. Dr. Noble stood between both of his children's seats and rested a large hand on either.

Rose took this time to observe the young family.

Dr. John Noble was a very attractive man who looked to be in his early thirties. Who was Rose kidding? He was absolutely _gorgeous._ He had wonderfully messy brown hair, and a tall, slightly gangly but still muscular build. He had her 5'8 beat by almost 5 inches. And his _eyes_. Those big lady-killer chocolate depths had Rose mesmerized. Subtly, of course. She was a former Torchwood operative, after all. A brown leather jacket molded to broad shoulders and casual jeans were fastened to his hips with a matching brown belt.

The teenage girl sitting in front of him was unmistakably his daughter. Sure, her blonde hair was clearly untainted with her father's brunette, and she obviously had more feminine features, but the family resemblance was there. Those same big coffee eyes were set in a pretty face, with acute features and a square jaw. She looked about 15 in her black t-shirt and dark wash jeans.

Her brother was the apple that had fallen right smack next to the tree that was his father. Exact same untamable hair and bottomless eyes. And his father's face with less defined angles, and lower cheekbones, with lots of freckles. Not too many, but enough of the cute little dots. He was small and skinny, and Rose put his age to be around 6. His eyes held lots of youth and excitement. His smile was contagious and Rose felt her lips tug upwards as she inspected David Noble. She hoped he would be in her class.

She made eye contact with the handsome doctor and smiled brightly. Slightly surprised, he returned her grin with one of his own.

"Rose, this is Dr. John Noble and his children Jennifer and David Noble. I thought perhaps you could help inform them. and possibly convince them to join, the Torchwood Institute School."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm not proud of this, okay? It's really, really bad and really, really late. More explanation at the bottom, but maybe you can find some good in this monstrosity? I'm so so sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I always forget these. Just like Steven Moffat forgets the Doctor is a pacifist and had 10 other lives before he became the writer and completely mutilated my show. I don't own anything you recognize.**

Rose looked slightly startled. _They hadn't already said yes? _She thought. Nonetheless she smiled at the lovely people in front of her.

"Of course!" she said brightly. "We'd love to have you here. I think I know just where to take them. Dad?"

He smiled at his jubilant daughter but shook his head. "No, love, I still have some work to do here. But I might meet you later. You're going to downstairs?"

"Yup. Figure it's the best and quickest way to go about it. Sure you don't want to come? I'm sure Crispin misses you." Rose pouted slightly. John tried to not get distracted by the full pink lips.

"No, Rose. Look at this," Pete exaggeratedly spread his hand out above his messy desk. "Do you see this? This is a mess. I need to get it done before I have to meet your mother for dinner. I will catch up with you later, Miss Tyler, now shoo."

"Fine." She turned and ushered the Nobles out the door. But not before turning around quickly and saying "Hey Dad? You missed a spot." And winking cheekily. She hurriedly shut the door and walked up to John.

"So, hello! Sorry about the brashness of the Director. He can be a bit rude. I'm Rose Tyler, as you know." She put out her hand for John to shake. Taken aback, John nonetheless shook the kind woman's hand, so much smaller than his own. So this was Pete's daughter? He could only imagine what Mrs. Tyler must look like. Rose was beautiful_. And your boss' daughter._ He chided himself. Not to mention probably his kids' teacher.

But John couldn't help admiring this amiable Rose Tyler. Her blonde hair was most likely dyed, considering her eyebrows, but she managed to pull it off quite nicely with it fanned over the clip holding her hair in place. Her black button down shirt hugged her waist and helped her jeans accentuate her curves. He was curious about her eyes. They were like sunbeams shining through autumn leaves, with gold and green and brown. He was mesmerized. From what he's heard, Rose was obviously a remarkable person. Pete said the children she taught adored her, and John had seen it for himself when they went to retrieve her. And she was young, but not that much John's junior. He was only 34. She hadn't once stopped smiling at his kids, especially David. She seemed genuinely happy to show them around and have them at Torchwood. John decided in that moment that he would love to get to know this woman better.

"Dr. John Noble." John smiled charmingly at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Tyler. I've heard nothing but adoring sentiments about you."

Rose's grin widened and a pink muscle poked out. "Oh, so they've been talking about me already? I can't begin to imagine why you're agreeing to have me give you a tour." She winked. "All the same, it's lovely to meet you, Dr. Noble. But please, call me Rose. This way, guys." She led them back to the lift. They entered and Rose swiped a key card before pressing the lowest button.

"Oh, only a few things. Your father's very fond of you. Though, I'm beginning to see why." He was actually flirting with her. In front of his _children_. "Your students seemed very well-behaved."

"Oh, they're angels. Here we are." Rose said as the lift dinged. "Watch your step."

She led them out into a hallway. They turned left and came to a metal door. Rose swiped her key card again and after several clicking sounds, the door opened. John couldn't contain his gasp at the newly revealed sight.

It was a ranch. Except, it wasn't. The fields were made of scarlet grass, and the trees were a blazing silver. There were paths of red that were flattened to say that they were trails instead of any sort of pavement. The kids were in awe at the newly discovered gingerbread house before them.

Rose smiled. "Welcome Torchwood Does Praetoria."

"P-Praetoria?" John stuttered, still recovering from the shock of seeing this replicated alien planet. She laughed at him and held her hands out to Jenny and David. David immediately latched on and Jenny tentatively grasped her other hand.

"Run!"

And before John knew it, they were gone. He couldn't really believe it. His children had just taken off with this strange woman they had just met into this unknown alien world.

He was a bit jealous they were the ones holding her hand.

"Dad! Come on! You've gotta see this!" he heard David shout and he quickly shook his head and sprinted down the path.

When he caught up with his children and Rose, he was once again struck speechless. His brain decided to no longer function somewhere between the giant blue horses and the smile that radiated from their guide's face.

"These," Rose placed her hand on the nearest cobalt stallion's indigo snout and the creature nuzzled into her palm, "are the Praetorians. They're a bit far from home, so Torchwood is helping them out. We try to accommodate them to the best of our abilities and resources, but they seem to like it here."

Jenny and David's faces held unbridled awe as they watched the great beast butt against Rose's hand. Rose saw the wonder on the Noble's faces and giggled softly.

"C'mere." She motioned to them. David eagerly snapped out of his trance and rushed over to where Rose was still petting the Praetorian. She took David's hand and held it to where her hand was previously placed. The Praetorian sniffed for a moment and repeated the action he had previously graced upon Rose's hand.

Jenny looked hesitant as she approached the alien, it was easily 980 kilos (2200 lbs). Rose glanced at her and nodded her head, smiling encouragingly and willing her forward. Jenny tentatively glided her small hand along the beast's back.

"You're doing wonderfully, Jenny. This one here's name is Cerulean. She's gorgeous, ain't she?"

Jenny nodded serenely, amazed by the feel of Cerulean's hide. John's lips quirked to the side as he watched his children, so at peace and amazed. Rose noticed. She walked over to him and held out her hand, wriggling her fingers. He looked down at them, slightly surprised but couldn't hold back a grin as he gripped them tightly.

**A/N: It's really bad, I know. And you all hate me now, I know this also. I'll try to be better, I promise! But I honestly have no real plot or evil scheme planned. I used to, and I know what drama I want to happen, but I don't have any baddies or anything. I normally try to make my chapters at least 3K, but I figured I owed you guys at lease **_**something.**_** So if anyone has any ideas, I'd love to hear them. Please forgive me?**

**KJ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! There might be more chapters than I had originally anticipated. I'm going to lose access to Internet for a while after today, but if I'm really focused I might get chapter 5 up tonight.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise doesn't belong to me. I own David Jonathon Noble. And Eva. But she's based off a friend of mine, so not even her.**

Rose sighed as she sat at her desk reading through quizzes. She loved her job, and she loved her kids, but there was nothing in the multiverse she _loathed_ more than grading papers. So she decided to prolong the inevitable a bit longer and think about the day that had just transpired. She reclined back in her chair as Dr. John Noble's face came into her mind.

She was definitely attracted to this man, that she was sure of. And he had flirted with her! He had been gentle with Cerulean this morning, and the way he looked at Rose made her warm all the way to her toes. He was divorced, she knew that. With two very bright children that it seemed he had won custody. Rose smiled as she thought of young David. He was so enthusiastic and adorable. Jenny was a little aloof, even when being around the Praetorians, but she couldn't be blamed for that.

Rose's musings were interrupted when her two best friends fumbled into her classroom. Grace didn't look happy and Amy looked concerned. The ginger pulled one of the desks closer to the front of Rose's own, turned it around, and sat on the top of it, with her feet on the seat.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Bad day?"

Grace snorted, "You could say that."

"We ran all over London, tracking down this one Weevil, almost got hit by _three_ cars, and didn't even get the damn thing." Amy elaborated.

Rose hissed a quick breath in. "Tha's harsh. I'm sorry."

"No' your fault." Grace sighed, blowing her bangs from her face.

"What about you?" Amy asked. "Did you meet the new kids? How are they?"

"Well…" Rose started. "David Noble will definitely fit in here. He's so smart, I couldn't believe it. I took them to see the Praetorians and he immediately launched into the similarities and differences between Earth horses an' them. As well as informing us all on the name of them an' Praetorian actually meaning ancient Roman magistrates."

Amy smiled. "Sounds like you'll have fun with that one. What about the girl?"

"Jenny was a bit… standoffish? Can't say I blame her. Beautiful girl though. They were both very attractive children."

Grace smirked. "And Dr. Noble?"

"He was…" Rose started hesitantly. "Nice-lookin'…"

Amy and Grace looked at each other than back at Rose, eyebrows raised. Rose mentally cursed. They knew her too well.

"He was bloody gorgeous, okay?" She burst exasperatedly. They would have gotten it out of her soon enough.

Her two so-called friends smiled widely at her and leaned in. "Details, Rosie, come on." Amy insisted.

Rose looked from one to the other and sighed, giving in.

But she couldn't help the smile that walked its way onto her face as she launched into a rather detailed description of the man that she really would love to get to know better.

*.*

John smiled at his kids as they took off to the living room. They were talking excitedly about Torchwood and it warmed his heart. He moved to sit at the island in his kitchen after getting a beer from the refrigerator. He nursed the bottle as he reflected on the hours previous.

It had certainly been an interesting day. The Praetorians were fascinating. The building itself had been impressive enough in itself, but the blue horses' habitat was awe-inspiring. The people there were certainly interesting. Apparently there was an orange and blue striped alien race that had a sort of symbiotic relationship with the Praetorians and acted as their ranchers. John had been struck dumb by the sight of the 9-foot tall Blenglidans. David's eyes had grown to the size of tennis balls before running up and hugging Anglor, the Blengidan that Rose had introduced them to first.

Ah, Rose. John had agreed with himself that meeting and spending time with Miss Rose Tyler had been the finest point of his day. She was certainly a lovely woman. An improvement to the sort of females he had been in proximity to in the past few weeks. When compared to Donna, River, and his ex-wife's lawyer, Rose was a bright ray of sunshine in the storm of nagging women.

He sighed at the thought of his ex-wife. Even when it had mostly been her that caused the divorce, he got the privilege of carrying the guilt that maybe he could have somehow made it work, if only for the sake of David and Jenny.

John was brought from his musings by the sound of his phone ringing. He shook his head and reached for the phone.

"'Ello?"

"John?"

"Donna?"

"Johnny!" Donna's voice was full of relief. "I tried calling you at work, but Carol What's-her-gob said that some man came by and you left not to be seen the rest of the day!"

John flinched. He knew he had forgotten something. "Donna…"

"And then I stopped by your house, _Space-Man_¸ and neither you nor the kids were there! So fess up! Where have you _been?"_

John exhaled loudly and clearly irritated. "I got a new job! Okay? That's where I was! And the bairns are going to be attending a new school so I took them to see it. Do let me know when you're done interrogating me."

There was an awkward silence that followed.

Then the sound of feet running down the hall upstairs and then down the steps.

"Aunt Donna?" David shouted excitedly. John sighed exasperatedly. Why him?

His son snatched the phone from his hand and immediately started chattering away with his favourite aunt.

*.*

"Dad…"

John pressed his face harder into his blue pillow.

"Daaaaaad…"

John grunted and pulled the covers over his head.

"Dad. Really?"

"_Ugh!_" John abruptly sat up, hair sticking everywhere. He glared at his daughter through narrowed and tired eyes. She didn't falter. He supposed he must have been too tired for the Oncoming Storm, as Donna so affectionately calls him, to really take effect. Jenny stood at the foot of his bed looking like a blonde version of his sister with her hands on her hips and an expression on her face that clearly said she thought he was being silly.

"Yes, Jennifer?" he sighed warily. He didn't get much sleep last night. His big, intelligent brain had decided to work overtime with this new information of aliens actually existing.

"So terribly sorry to wake you, Father. I just thought that maybe we would be attending Torchwood Institute School today in order to get an education that will greatly benefit us later on in life." She said sarcastically.

"Right!" John exclaimed leaping out of bed and tossing his bedcovers everywhere. Jenny rolled her eyes and left her father to his ridiculousness.

He started rushing around the room in his brown pinstriped pajama bottoms. He pulled a brown Henley from his dresser and tugged it on over his light blue t-shirt. He made his way to his wardrobe to extract a dark blue button down and his beloved brown and blue pinstriped suit.

Once he was satisfied with himself, he made his way downstairs.

"Bye Dad!" David called to him when they parted ways. John smiled and waved. Jenny had already been dropped off at her classroom. John nodded to Mickey, who nodded back, and took off down to the labs.

David held on tight to Mickey's hand. Torchwood was rather large, after all.

"So are you excited, mate?" the dark-skinned operative asked.

David grinned. "Oh yes! I can't wait! Aliens! And no more of my rather idiotic teacher. Miss Tyler seems so nice! Are you friends with Miss Tyler, Lt. Smith?"

Mickey chuckled and nodded at the hyperactive 6 year old. "Yes, Mr. Noble. Miss Tyler is my best mate." They stopped outside the same door they visited yesterday. "Here we are."

Mickey cracked the door open and stuck his head through. "Rose? 'Scuse me, Miss Tyler, but I have a delivery for ya."

He opened the door the whole way to reveal David Noble who was grinning so wide, Rose was afraid his little face would split.

"Hi, Miss Tyler!" David burst out excitedly. Rose smiled at him and beckoned them both in. It was then David noticed the rest of the class staring at him. He froze and his brown eyes resembled very much that of a deer caught in the headlights.

"David?" Rose had crossed the room and laid a hand on his shoulder while Mickey stepped in to a slightly unsuccessful attempt to draw the class' attention from the shy 8 year old.

He blinked his chocolate eyes up at her. "Y-Yes?"

"Why don't you come on in, love?" Rose asked gently. He nodded slowly and she guided him to an empty desk. David was greatful she didn't make him introduce himself in front of the class.

"Lt. Smith?" Rose looked pointedly at Mickey and he quickly stopped making shadow puppets with his hands hovering over her overhead.

"Yes, ma'am." He snapped to salute. Rose chuckled and waved him down.

"Thank you very much for my present. You are dismissed."

Mickey nodded and marched comically out of the room, the children's laughs following him.

"Alright class, settle down." Rose shut the overhead off and turned to the chalkboard, chalk in hand. "Now, quantum physics…"

Eva's little green hand shot up. Rose turned expectantly and crossed her arms. "Yes, Eva?"

"Who's he?" the young alien asked without missing a beat and pointed at David.

"Eva…" Rose warned. "You know it's customarily rude on Earth to point."

Eva faltered slightly but didn't back down. "But miss, who is he?"

Rose sighed. "David? Would you mind terribly, sweetheart?"

David shook his head quickly. Miss Tyler was so nice, but he should have expected the other children to be curious about him. He stood up, summoning courage from his excitement at being here.

"My name is David Jonathon Noble and I'm 8 years old. My dad is Dr. Jonathon Noble but everyone calls him John. Except my aunt Donna, she calls him Johnny or Spaceman, but she's his sister so I guess she's allowed. I have a sister of my own, her name is Jennifer Donna Noble and she's 14. She's okay, sometimes, but most of the time I just think she's really weird. My favorite colour is purple and I want to be an astrophysisiss, astrophystisis, astro-"

"Astrophysicist, David?" Rose interjected kindly.

"Yes, ma'am. An astro-physi-cist." David confirmed slowly, rolling the word in his mouth.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Noble." Rose smiled widely at him. David blushed. "So David has told us his name, his parent's name, his sister's, his favorite colour, and what he wants to be when he grows up. Now I think it's only fair to do the same. What do you think, class?"

Several hands were raised eagerly and Rose nodded. "That's that, then. Alright everyone, let's move the desks out of the way and make a circle."

The class quickly moved to obey and David found himself helping a couple of kids moving a desk and laughing when it fell over. Rose stood and shook her head with her hands on her hips and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Maybe I should've kept Lt. Smith around, eh?"

She winked at David and he grinned back. Oh yes, the Torchwood Institute School would be fantastic.


End file.
